


Wriggling

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Slender - Fandom, Slender: The Eight Pages
Genre: Blood As Lube, Choking, M/M, Mind Rape, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-16 11:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15435966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Lightning accepts a dare where he has to go into an isolated area of the woods and collect eight pages scattered around. He soon meets a very sinister and horny entity that means business.





	Wriggling

**Author's Note:**

> If you get triggered by rape or mind torture then you shouldn't read this.

Shit! I saw it and it saw me. I tried to run from it but due to the static clouding my vision, I tripped and fell, my flashlight falling from my hand and shining over me and the area around me. I tightly clutched the three notes in my hand as I attempted to get up, climbing onto my knees but a black tentacle wrapped around my neck and forced my face into the dirt,leaving my rear up in the air. I felt two tentacles pull my pants off and another two attempted to remove my hoodie and shirt together.

"N-No! Stop!" I protested as I struggled to escape but the tentacle around my neck tightened, threatening to crush my windpipe if I tried to escape.  
"You don't make the decisions here, boy." A deep, commanding voice invaded my mind.  
My eyes widened in horror, his voice was inside of my head, tears began to form in my eyes. The tentacles then removed my boxers, exposing my body to the cool night air. I felt a thin tentacle snake around my half-hard cock as it slowly stroked it. Then, I felt a sharp tentacle prod at my asshole before painfully forcing it's way into me. I felt tears rolling down my face and even though I couldn't see it, I could feel warm blood trickling down my legs.

"Please...stop..." I begged, wanting the pain in my anus to stop.  
"Hmph...Pathetic..." Slenderman's voice invading my mind. I could hear faint static inside my mind and the occasional disturbing image would flash in my mind. The tentacle continued to rape me as the smaller tentacle kept stroking my now rock-hard cock. I suddenly felt the tentacle inside of me begin to thicken causing me to whine at the uncomfortable sensation. I felt the, now blood-covered, tentacle slowly pull itself out of me.

I felt the large creature mount me. His long arms resting on either side me and his blank face towering over my own, causing the static in my mind to get louder and the images to become increasingly more disturbing. I heard the low crunch of a zipper being undone followed by the monster's cock resting between my cheeks.  
"N-No...S-Stop..." I sobbed, tears still falling down my cheeks.  
"Shut up, slut!" Slenderman commanded, tightening the tentacle around my neck causing me to let out a choked gurgle.  
I saw a surprisingly thick tentacle enter my vision and I knew exactly what it was for.  
"N-No!" I grunted, still having trouble breathing due to a restricted air flow.  
"I said SHUT UP! Or else." The beast growled, causing an image of my mutilated corpse invaded my mind.

The thick tentacle entered my mouth, forcing me suck it, making even harder to breathe. I then felt Slenderman's large cock enter my bloody hole, using the blood as makeshift lubricant. The large cock forced my hole to stretch, causing a painful burning sensation in my rear.  
"St-Stoff..." I grunted, muffled by the tentacle fucking my mouth.  
More images of my mutilated corpse assaulted my mind and the tentacle tightened around my neck even more. It was hard to breathe but, the euphoric rush it gave was blissful.

I was on the verge of orgasm, my cock dripping a puddle of precum onto the ground. I felt the thin tentacle stroking me start pumping faster until I bit down on the thick tentacle in my mouth as I came, my seed mixing into the puddle beneath me. The thin tentacle retracted from my wet member but, the one in my mouth resumed it's actions after I relaxed my jaw.  
"My tentacles may not feel pain but, biting into them isn't exactly smart..." Slenderman chuckled in my mind, causing a small break in the static.

Suddenly, the large tentacle in my mouth yanked itself out. It sprayed a generous amount of hot spunk onto my face before disappearing out of my vision. I took a few deep, panting breath before I was suddenly lifted up and slammed into a nearby tree.

As Slenderman fucked me harder, I felt the tree's rough bark scraping against my skin but, I didn't care. The painful pleasure I was feeling was too much for me to care. I could feel the beast's sharp hands gripping my ass hard as he continued to violate my hole.  
"Do you want my seed, slut?" Slenderman's commanding voice demanded.  
"Y-Yes...Please, fill me with your cum, Daddy..." I moaned, begging to be filled by this creature.  
"Begging just like the whore you are..." Slenderman purred. Slenderman slammed into me harder and faster until he let out a deep, audible growl as his load filled my hole, most of spilling out onto the forest floor.

I was dropped onto the ground. I was too tired to do anything, the only thing on my my mind was sleep. My body was tired, my mind was broken, all of energy was spent. I heard a zipper being pulled up and felt a black tentacle playfully flick my nose.   
"Heh, I'll have to keep an eye on you..." Slenderman chuckled before he snapped, causing me to be fully clothed, yet again. I heard the sound of Slenderman walking deeper into the woods as I drifted off to sleep...

**Author's Note:**

> The first time I wrote this, my internet was screwy so- I had to rewrite this whole thing. >_>


End file.
